


Sent You My Love on a Wire

by wongsdong69



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT
Genre: Fluff, M/M, babies being sweet n happy, wait theres a tinge of angst in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongsdong69/pseuds/wongsdong69
Summary: Short stories based on the characters from my Black Sheep story.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Everyone Pulls Away From You

After half a year, Renjun had grown quite comfortable living with his now boyfriend Jeno. He wasn’t surprised to find that Jaemin lied about Jeno wanting to get in his pants, he would barely touch him the first two months of being together!

Jeno’s heart swelled everyday when he came home to his boyfriend painting at the table while his music drifted softly through their living space. Renjun would always tilt his head to the side with a soft smile, his glasses sliding down his nose. Jeno melted everytime.

The older man set down his brush, slipping out of his seat to engulf Jeno in a warm hug. His nose brushed against Jeno’s jaw and he pressed small kisses along his neck.

Suddenly, the front door burst open. Making the two jump and cling to each other in shock.

“I’m here. With food!” The blonde boy chirped excitedly and the couple sighed in relief. Renjun detached himself from Jeno and helped the newcomer with the bags he was carrying.

“How many times do I have to remind you to knock before you come in, Lele?” He scolded the bubbly character occupying their kitchen.

Chenle laughed heartily and set his bags on the counter. “I must have a bad memory. Sorry.” Jeno rolled his eyes and went to his room to change, leaving the two Chinese men to themselves. 

“Did your mom make this?” Renjun asked, eyeing the tupperware containers that Chenle pulled from the bags. The younger shook his head, “No, she’s back in China right now. My auntie made it.” 

Renjun’s stomach growled and he cringed. Chenle pouted dramatically at him, pinching the older’s hip in disdain. “Did you skip meals again? Who’s the one with bad memory now?” 

Renjun smacked his hand away, moving to clean off the kitchen table. “I didn’t mean to, I just came home from work and I didn’t even think about it.” 

Chenle tsked and pulled plates from the cupboard. “I can start texting you reminders, if you want.” Renjun smiled at him with a small nod. “That might help, actually.” 

Jeno entered the room and ruffled Chenle’s hair, making the younger whine in annoyance. He dropped serving spoons into each container and made a plate for Renjun, piling on meats and veggies.

Jeno poured three cups of water and spoke to Chenle, “This is the fourth night this week that you’re here. What’s up with that?”  
Chenle bit the inside of his cheek, making another plate of food. “Can I not spend time with my favorite hyungs?” Renjun scoffed in response and Jeno prodded on. “Seriously. Is there something going on at home? Doesn’t your auntie miss you?”

Chenle shrugged. “It just gets boring being alone. You guys have each other but I just have Auntie. Sure, I love her but.. It’s not the same as being with people my age.”

Renjun frowned and back hugged the younger. Chenle turned in his hold to wrap his arms around Renjun, nuzzling into his neck. “Does this mean I can stay the night?”

Jeno snorted and Renjun laughed, pulling away from Chenle. “You know, Jeno and I like something called ‘peace and quiet’? Not sure if you’ve heard of it before.”

Chenle crossed his arms. “If you guys want me out so you can fuck, you could’ve just said so.” Renjun flustered and stuttered. “That’s not what I meant-” Jeno felt his stomach twist at the way his boyfriend grimaced.

He knew what Renjun had gone through. He had already told himself that sex wasn’t something that Renjun would want. He knew these things very well, and yet, he felt hurt.

What if it wasn’t sex that bothered Renjun? What if he just didn’t want to have sex with him?

Jeno dropped his head, quietly excusing himself to his room. Renjun said something to him but he was quick to brush it off. 

Renjun softly batted at Chenle’s arm, “I’m gonna go talk to Jeno. You…. I don’t know, you can eat without us.” Chenle frowned and nodded. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset him.”

Renjun pat his head in sympathy, “It’s okay.”

He crept down the hallway, softly knocking on their shared bedroom door. “Jeno?” Jeno stood from where he sat on the bed, walking to open the door for his boyfriend.

Renjun walked past him to sit on the edge of the bed. He stayed silent for a few seconds, then looked up at Jeno. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

Jeno felt his face flush at the pet name and he moved to sit next to Renjun. He sighed deeply and leaned his head to rest on the older’s shoulder. “I was just thinking…” He trailed off.

Renjun ran his hand up and down Jeno’s thigh to soothe him and Jeno continued, “I just thought to myself that the reason we’ve never had sex had something to do with me.” 

Renjun felt himself tense and he let out a quiet hum. “Jeno.” He pulled away from him, cupping his face in both hands.

“My Jeno…” He peppered kisses along Jeno’s cheeks and pulled away, his gaze dropping to his lap. “I know we haven’t been together for long. But I love you. And you mean the world to me. You’re my everything, I just-” 

His hands fell from Jeno’s face to find his hands, intertwining their fingers and meeting Jeno’s eyes. “I haven’t been comfortable with even the thought of sex since Jaemin. I don’t know if I’ll ever be comfortable with it. I’m sorry. If you’d want to go see someone that would… I’m okay with that.”

Jeno squeezed Renjun’s hands and leaned in to kiss him. It was short, but powerful, and Jeno felt his insecurities melt away. They parted, resting their foreheads against each other, the only sound in the room being their soft breaths.

“I don’t need anyone else. You’re the only one I’d ever want.” Jeno rasped and Renjun felt his heart flutter. He connected their lips again and Jeno sighed contentedly into the kiss.

They broke away again and Jeno spoke softly. “I’m okay if you never want to have sex. Just don’t ever push yourself for me, okay?” 

Renjun gently nodded, “I won’t. I’m so grateful for you and-” Jeno cut him off with a chuckle. “You give me too much credit. Have you ever thought about how great you are?”

Renjun scoffed and stood up. “Let’s go eat.” Jeno smiled and followed him to the kitchen. 

“Where’s Chenle?” They swiveled their heads, looking for the loud boy who had suddenly disappeared.

Jeno picked up a note from the counter that said ‘sorry jeno >:[‘ with a boba shop gift card taped to it.

He snorted, “Looks like we’ll get peace and quiet for once.”


	2. Can I Be Your Pet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's super short ah! The next one will be a lil bit longer.

When Jeno had opened the door that friday evening, he expected the scent of decaf caramel coffee to tickle his nose. He expected to hear quiet whisps of lo-fi to dance into his ears, to see his boyfriend occupied with some sort of craft. 

But he was instead met with an eerie silence. He kicked off his shoes and gingerly placed his keys on the kitchen counter. “Renjun?” He called out in a hushed tone. He heard a small clatter coming from down the hallway, presumably their bedroom. Jeno began to walk to the noise until the door swung open, revealing Renjun who slammed the door shut behind him.

He wasn’t wearing his usual evening attire (His work clothes and fuzzy socks), but his fluffy rilakkuma onesie. Jeno cooed as he stood over the shorter, “Oh it fits! It’s so cute, let me go get mine.” He moved to go to the bedroom until Renjun gripped his shirt with two hands, holding him in place. 

“Uh, I wanted to talk to you about something. Out here!” Another crash, louder this time, sounded from the closed door and Renjun laughed nervously. “I must’ve set my moisturizer down weird.”

Jeno gave him a weird look and the older started tugging on his arm towards the living room. He hesitantly followed him, glancing back at the door, “Is someone in there?” Renjun winced, shrugging. “Kinda? Now sit.” He pushed Jeno to sit on the couch, standing in front of him.

“Stay.” Jeno pouted but nodded, laughing when Renjun broke out in a smile. He scurried off down the hallway. Jeno heard the bedroom door open, close, and open again. Renjun could be heard struggling and he shouted, “Close your eyes!”

Jeno obeyed and squeezed his eyes shut despite the curiosity pulling at him. Renun’s leg knocked against the coffee table, resulting in a loud groan and Jeno blindly reached out to grab him. 

He froze. He felt fur. Fur brushed against his fingertips and suddenly, a paw kicked his hand away forcefully. He snapped his eyes open to see his boyfriend holding a fat, dirty looking persian cat.

Renjun smiled, still holding the cat in the air before it began thrashing in his hold. He quickly set it on the floor and it scrambled back to the bedroom. Jeno’s mouth hung open for a bit until he looked up at Renjun who was now wiping his hands on his pants.

“Where did you get a cat?” Renjun smiled wide and plopped down onto Jeno’s lap, resting his hands on the other’s shoulders. “I found him outside. I actually saw him a few weeks ago so I figured he was a stray and I caught him.”

Jeno smiled softly, “Yeah well, I’m allergic.” Renjun gasped and pointed a finger to his chest. “We’re keeping him! You literally work with animals for a living.” 

Jeno moved his hands off the couch to hold Renjun’s hips, giving him a sly look. “Who’s paying rent?”   
Renjun pushed off of him, crossing his arms in protest. “You don’t let me pay rent.” His face suddenly softened and he leaned down, nose brushing against his boyfriend’s. His gaze flitted down to Jeno’s lips. “What if I give you a kiss?”

Jeno hummed and looked up to the ceiling, pretending to be in deep thought. “What about two kisses?” Renjun giggled, “Deal.”

Chenle stomped into the apartment and threw a bag onto the counter. “Injun! I brought your crap!” Renjun appeared, holding their new cat to show to the younger man. “Here!”

Chenle’s face scrunched at the animal. “Renjun. He is ugly as hell.” Renjun frowned, handing the cat to him as he dug around in the bag. 

“Which is why I asked you to bring this.” He pulled a cat brush from the bag and ordered Chenle to hold the cat on the counter.

After ten long minutes of running the brush gently through it’s fur, the cat looked pretty decent. Chenle stared at the animal in thought. “How do you know it’s a boy?”

Renjun shrugged as he swept clumps of fur into the trash can. “I dunno, I just guessed.” Chenle hummed, curiously holding the cat in front of himself, it’s floppy belly swinging in front of his face.

“Renjun, I hope you haven’t named her yet.” The older man looked over at him in surprise. “I have a baby girl? Really?”

Chenle laughed and set the cat on the floor, “Based on her pridomial pouch and massive size, I don’t think she’s a baby.” Renjun pouted, picking the seemingly annoyed feline from where she cleaned herself on the wood floor. 

“You’re right, she’s not a baby. She’s my baby.”


	3. Let me love u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my babies, that's all.

Jeno had it all planned out. He was going to take off work, buy flowers, and make Renjun’s favorite meal. The windows would be open, candles would light the room with a romantic glow, maybe he’d even play some smooth jazz to amp up the mood.

Then, when the sun started to set, he’d clear his throat, and tell Renjun how much he adored him. Maybe he’d get on one knee, (He was still contemplating if that would be too cheesy) and fumble around in his pocket for a little velvety box.

Renjun would get emotional and tear up as Jeno opened it, revealing a simple but beautiful ring Chenle helped pick out. He would nod and cry out a happy ‘Yes!’ as Jeno slipped it onto his finger, pulling his now fiance up to kiss him.

His plan immediately backfired though, when he woke up with a sore throat the next day. Renjun found him hunched over the bathroom sink, hacking up mucus and quickly made hot tea for him.

“Are you gonna be okay to go into work, Jen?” He rubbed his boyfriend’s back, trying to ease up the tense muscles. Jeno frowned, but nodded. 

“Yeah, I’ll just take some medication. It should be better by tonight.”

Boy was he wrong. If anything he was much worse, the drainage moved from his throat to his nostrils and the trash bin was filled with tissues.

"Dude, you need to go home." Taeyong said, eyeing the pile of tissues on the floor with disgust. 

Jeno sighed and shook his head. "I'm fine, I can last a few more hours." Taeyong rolled his eyes, fingers clicking away on the keyboard. "Yeah that may be true, but I don't want you getting me sick. Go home."

The younger man nodded with a small frown. "I was gonna take off today anyways…" Taeyong hummed and Jeno continued, "I was gonna propose."

The older man's eyes widened and he snapped his head to look at Jeno. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah. I had it all planned out too, it was gonna be so cute." Taeyong turned his full attention to him now. "I know you guys are really serious but… Are you- Do you think he's ready?" 

Jeno snorted and stood up, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. "We've been dating two whole years now. He's mine and I'm his. I know we're ready. I just don't want to start sneezing while I propose." 

Taeyong smiled warmly at him as he made his way to the front door. "I'm so happy for you both. Get better soon, I wanna see engagement pics." 

Jeno laughed loudly and agreed before leaving the building to go home.

He was surprised to find Renjun in the kitchen when he came home. 

"What are you doing home early, Renjun?" He peeled off his jacket and slipped his feet out of his sneakers. 

Renjun turned down his music and sent a fond glance towards Jeno. "I could ask you the same thing. I expected you would get worse so I went to the store and got a few things for you. Some stronger medication and whatnot."

Jeno made his way to the smaller man, engulfing him in a toasty back hug. Renjun leaned his head back, turning it to press a chaste kiss against his cheek. 

They stood like this for a bit, swaying gently to the music before Renjun spoke up. "You know, I think I could do this forever." 

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows, "Hug?"

Renjun chuckled and turned in Jeno's arms, the younger man's hands sliding down to rest on his waist.

"Pfft, no. I mean…" He glanced from Jeno's eyes to his lips and Jeno nudged him to continue. His eyes snapped back up to meet the teller's gaze with a tender look.

"I can see us. Together forever. Would you want that?" Jeno's eyes widened and he licked his lips in thought. "That's funny that you say that. Wait here." 

Renjun stared, obviously confused but he listened anyway. Jeno walked to the bedroom and quickly dug around in his sock drawer before finding what he looked for. He walked back to the kitchen, concealing the small box in his pants pocket.

He took Renjun’s hands in his own and opened his mouth to speak, though he was quickly interrupted by the sudden urge to sneeze and Renjun held his arms up to shield himself, giggling at Jeno’s flared nostrils.

The taller man wiped his nose with his sleeve in disdain and reached for his boyfriend’s hands again. “I hate being sick.” He chuckled and Renjun grinned at him.

Jeno looked at the ground in disappointment. “I was hoping to make this whole thing nicer and more memorable. Also not while I’m sick, so sorry about being all germ-y.” He looked up to Renjun with a small smile and pulled one of his hands away to reach into his pocket.

“Okay close your eyes.” Renjun gave him a puzzled look before hesitantly closing his eyes.

Jeno anxiously opened the box and held it at chest level. “Now open.”

Renjun opened his eyes and looked down to Jeno’s hands clutching the small box. His face dropped and Jeno felt his stomach lurch. He panicked, snapping the lid closed and shoving it back into his pocket. “I’m sorry if it’s too soon, I just thought-”

Renjun threw his arms around Jeno’s neck, pulling him down into a long kiss. When he pulled away, tears slid down his face and he choked out shaky sobs. “I’m sorry, Jeno. I love you.”

Jeno clung onto him, confused and upset. “Don’t be sorry, it’s okay.”

Renjun cried into Jeno’s chest, shaking his head. “Yes, I want to be with you. I want to marry you, if that’s what you were asking.” He pulled back to gaze up at him with puffy eyes. “Even if that’s not what you were asking, I want to. I’d happily spend the rest of my life with you, Lee Jeno.”

Now it was Jeno’s turn to cry. “God, I was terrified. But yes, I want to get married.” He sniffled loudly and laughed incredulously, “I’m sick and you kissed me, now you’re gonna get sick too.” 

Renjun giggled and smacked his chest. He suddenly seemed small and timid and he reached for one of Jeno’s hands. “Can I see the ring again?”

Jeno nodded vigorously and pulled it out of his pocket. Renjun held up his left hand and spread his fingers, prompting him to slide the ring onto his finger.

He stared at it for a bit, admiring the way it looked on him. “It’s really pretty. Thank you.” Jeno smiled at him and he suddenly gasped. “Oh, Taeyong wanted pictures!” 

Renjun gave an unamused laugh, “Seriously? I look like shit.” Jeno scoffed, looking offended and grabbed his phone off the counter. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve seen! I can’t believe you’d really say that.”

Renjun snorted and posed, holding his hand up to showcase the ring. 

“You don’t look very happy.” Jeno pouted and Renjun’s huffs subsided into a fit of giggles.


End file.
